


Shy Beauty and the Beast

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Total Drama
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoon Network School is presenting a play of the tale as old as time known as Beauty and the Beast. Justine and Nazz are both competing to be star of the play. Meanwhile, Cindy is helping Penn and Teller adjust to the city to avoid rampaging fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Important Announcement

Our story begins at the Cartoon Network School auditorium where Ms. Honeydew has an important announcement to make for the students.

Ashley, Ashlyn's younger sister, saw Li'l D coming by. "Oh, my gosh, here he comes!" she squealed to her friends. "Quick, Cindy, do I look okay?"

"You look fine..." Cindy rolled her eyes with a smirk slightly.

"Hey, guys," Li'l D greeted. "Hey, Ashley, mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all..." Ashley blushed.

Li'l D smiled and sat in between the girls so they could both sit next to him.

"Sometimes I go to sleep thinking a celebrity will drop by school and take me away..." Cindy sighed as she hugged herself. "But that's never gonna happen... What celebrity would come to a school as crazy as this?"

Justine found a spot and sat down. Unfortunately, she looked to her right and saw Jonny Grove sitting next to her. 

"Hey, baby, give daddy some sugar." Jonny laughed.

"Okay..." Justine smiled. "Close your eyes."

Jonny smirked, then shut his eyes and puckered his lips. Jo then grinned evilly as she pounded her fist into Jonny's face for Justine. 

Jonny held his face. "Man, Justine, that's..." His face then paled once he saw Jo. "Uh-Oh."

Jo grinned evilly. Jonny yelped and ran off with Plank. Jo and Justine laughed together then.

Justine hugged Jo's arm. "I love you my..." she then dropped her voice low to a giggling whisper. "Phantom."

Jo shushed her playfully and giggled as she held her girl.

"Hello, students," Ms. Honeydew greeted with a smile. "You're all probably wondering why you're all here. Well, I'm happy to announce that we have a new upcoming school play for Beauty and the Beast!"

"I LOVE THAT STORY!" Cindy sounded more excited than everyone else.

"Beauty and the Beast!?" Justine gasped. "That was my favorite book when I was a little kid!"

"Tale as old as time~..." Cindy started to sing.

"Tune as old as song~..." Justine started to sing with her.

"Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong~..." Cindy and Justine then sang together. "Both a little scared, neither one prepared... Beauty and the Beast~..."

"I can sing better than you two," Nazz scoffed before clearing her throat. "Listen."

"I think we need ear plugs." Anne Maria commented.

"I got some ear plugs," Dee Dee giggled. "Dexter always carries them around whenever I sing."

"Anyway," Ms. Honeydew silenced them. "We have a guest director among us.... All the way from Las Vegas."

This made Cindy's eyes light up, she also crossed her fingers, hoping it was who she thought it could be now.

"I didn't know we were gonna have a guest director." Sammy was surprised, but kept her excitement to a minimum.

"Well, he and his partner were stopping by town to visit someone, so he decided to step in and become guest director since outside of magic, he often directs documentaries." Ms. Honeydew informed.

Cindy squealed, having a serious fan girl panic attack.

"Are you okay, Cindy?" Mike was worried.

"Sorry..." Cindy chuckled bashfully. "I got excited."

"About what?" Eddy asked.

"Guest director of course..." Cindy smiled.

Ms. Honeydew allowed Penn to come onto the stage, surprising a lot of the students.

"PENN!" Cindy yelled out and waved her arms so he would notice her.

"Will you shut up, you loser geek!?" Sarah snapped at her. "You're giving me and Jimmy a headache!"

"Yeah, Turbo Dork." Jimmy added.

Penn overheard this and decided to use his normal speaking voice. "HELLO, ALL!" he boomed his voice.

This made some students snicker for Sarah and Jimmy's pain.

"Some of your parents may know me, but my name is Penn Jillette, I do a magic act with my partner Teller, we are Penn and Teller, but as of right now, guest play director for your school." Penn greeted.

Everyone cheered for him then.

"After lunch, we're going to have auditions for each part, I hope you all participate." Penn informed.

"You should audition for the part of Belle, Justine." Sammy suggested.

"You do look like her." Abby agreed.

"You think so?" Justine thought she wasn't as beautiful as Belle.

"Yeah, you'd make a nice Belle." Sky added.

"Yeah, go for it, Justine," Eddy even encouraged. "We're with ya all the way."

"Well, I'll give it a try..." Justine shrugged. 

"Now, I'll need an assistant since Teller has other plans," Penn told the crowd. "Any volunteers?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Cindy waved her hand frantically. "Penn! Penn! Penn! PENN! PENN! PENN!!!"

"All right, Cindy," Penn chuckled, knowing that fangasm anywhere. "You shall be my assistant."

"YES!" Cindy cheered for herself.

"My assistant and I will decide of who will be who after the auditions are over," Penn explained to the students. "I'll see you guys after lunch." He then disappeared.

"I hope that Phantom will be there," Kevin snarled. "He's gonna pay for what he did."

"What did 'he' do to you?" Jonny gave Kevin a look.

"He broke my leg and made me miss my chance of being Erik the Phantom!" Kevin snapped. "I'll beat him to a pulp and you can count on it!"

"Plank says you don't have a chance!" Jonny smiled cheekily to who was supposed to be one of his friends.

"Jonny, don't listen to Plank," Kevin folded his arms. "He doesn't know what he's talkin' about. It's not like he's gonna come to my house, scare me to death..." he then looked at the ceiling. "Phantom Dork, if you're listening, I'm not afraid of you! I'm gonna find that Phantom and I'm gonna pound him to the ground!"

Jo chuckled. "I'll be seeing him tonight..." she then whispered.


	2. Confrontation

After the important announcement, everyone was getting back to class.

"Hey, Ashley, would you mind joining me for lunch?" Li'l D invited.

"Would I!?" Ashley sounded psyched, but tried to tone herself down. "Umm... Sure, that sounds lovely."

"I'll see you then." Li'l D said, then gave a wink to Ashley.

Ashley blushed and giggled, she hoped he would become her boyfriend someday.

"Well Cindy, you get to work with Penn again." Zoey smiled to the younger girl.

"How does that make you feel?" Dakota added.

"I feel like I can stop dreaming because I'm living in a great world for once!" Cindy cheered for herself.

"I'm glad you're happy, Cindy." Zoey smiled.

"Hey, Butler," Nazz came over, threateningly. "You better pick me as Belle or else."

"Uhh...." Cindy looked to her. "Or else what?"

"Or else... Or else..." Nazz started, but stopped. "Uhh..."

Danielle whispered something into her ear as a suggestion.

Nazz smirked evilly. "Or else we're gonna make you drink the toilet!"

"Eww...?" Cindy cringed, sticking her tongue out.

"Ain't you never heard of a swirly?" Danielle huffed.

"Oh..." Cindy now understood, then remembered what those were like at her old school, then she started to scream.

"Hey, back off, leave her alone!" Zoey demanded.

"Mind your own business, Mary Sue!" Tori retorted.

"Don't you guys have somewhere else to be?" Dakota snarled.

Amy pushed her then. "Shut up, Barbie!"

Cindy backed up from the fight and walked off, running into a much more evil blonde girl, but not a painfully snobby girl. "Oh, Mandy..."

"I just want to let you know, I would like to be in the play." Mandy told her, not smiling of course.

"I thought maybe you did, I think you would be perfect for the asylum owner." Cindy smiled to her, trying to hide her fear.

"I like that guy," Mandy smirked. "I want to be him."

"Which is why I thought you would be good as him without even auditioning..." Cindy's voice grew shaky from Mandy's smirk.

"Excellent, and by the way, I'll be watching the audition." Mandy then informed.

"Of course..." Cindy sweated with a nervous smile to her, she didn't know what to think of Mandy sometimes, but usually if she needed someone else to talk to, Mandy was usually the one she went to, especially after they were forced to spend a weekend together.

Nazz and her best friends came up to Justine just as she was putting some stuff into her locker. "Hello, Reid."

"Hello, von Bartonschmeer..." Justine retorted.

Tori and Danielle actually kind of laughed due to how amusing Nazz's last name sounded.

"Shut up!" Nazz demanded, making Tori and Danielle stop laughing. "I'm gonna make your life a living nightmare, Justine, and no phantom will save your life once I get through with you!"

"I really doubt that, Nazz..." Justine rolled her eyes knowing how her 'Phantom' was and that only she knew who 'he' really was, but no one else knew. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going out to lunch."

"No, you're not." Danielle replied as she blocked Justine's path.

"Yes, I am..." Justine glanced to them.

"We dont' think so." Tori smiled evilly.

The girls surrounded her and took her out of the hallway.

"Hey, witches, leave her alone!"

The evil girls turned around and find two girls who they despise. The most infamous Judy Jetson and Melissa Flintstone, the two girls are quite famous for having famous fathers who were Cartoon Network stars, George Jetson and Fred Flintstone.

"Oh, great, future girl and cave girl." Danielle scoffed.

"You better let her go if you know what's good for ya." Judy folded her arms.

The girls merely laughed in their faces.

"What're you gonna do?" Danielle demanded.

"Melissa?" Judy smirked to the cave girl.

Melissa smirked and cracked her knuckles then.

"Oh, we are so scared of a stupid cave girl." Tori mocked.

Danielle and Nazz laughed in agreement. Judy stepped back and allowed her best friend to do her work.

"We're sooo scared!" Nazz laughed.

Danielle looked at Melissa. "Go back where you belong, Prehistoric Time!"

Melissa then grabbed the three girls and made them drop Justine.

Judy helped Justine up. "You okay?"

"I think so..." Justine rubbed herself, she landed on a linoleum floor after all.

"How about you three go back where you belong?" Melissa smirked to the girls. "In the dump!"

"Who do you think you are talking to us like that!?" Tori scowled.

"Yeah, who do you think you're dealing with!?" Nazz added.

"Pieces of trash." Melissa took them outside and flung them into the school dumpster, making the three girls fly in the air and land right into the trash. She then patted her hands together and went back in the hallway with Justine and Judy.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Justine marveled. "How did you do that?"

"Just something I was born with." Melissa smiled innocently to her.

"Let's get you some lunch." Judy smiled, walking off with them into the cafeteria.


	3. Lunchroom Blues

Cindy was sitting with Ashley, Kaitlin, and Robin, very excited about what was going to happen after she ate.

"Hey, girls, do I look okay?" Ashley grew hysterical all of the sudden. "Is my outfit clean? Is my hair okay?"

"Why are you asking us this?" Kaitlin glanced at Ashley, she never really cared before.

"Because..." Ashley was about to explain.

"Hey, Ashley." Li'l D greeted.

Ashley squeaked and sunk in her seat, but smiled to him. "Hey, Li'l D..."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted my cupcake," Li'l D took out a strawberry cupcake. "My mom accidentally gave me two, I thought maybe you'd like it."

"S-Sure, I love cupcakes, especially strawberries, I-I-I love strawberry cupcakes..." Ashley smiled nervously.

Li'l D chuckled, then let her have it. "Here you go."

Ashley smiled as she took it, her heart fluttered inside her chest. "Thanks, Li'l D~..." she sighed dreamily.

Li'l D smiled, then went back to his friends to eat his own lunch.

Cindy scoffed slightly. "You'll never see me act that way around somebody."

Maxwell walked past then. "Hey, Cindy."

Cindy blushed and waved to him, zoning out for a moment.

"Uh-huh..." Kaitlin narrowed her eye slightly with a smirk.

"We totally believe you." Robin added sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Justine was in the cafeteria, sitting with her friends. 

"Hey, Justine, where were you?" June asked.

"Um... Melissa wanted to take out some trash for me." Justine smiled bashfully to her friends.

"Eddy signed Jo up to be the Beast/Prince Adam for the play!" Ed blurted out.

"ED!!!" Eddy snapped at him.

"What?" Ed frowned to him then, feeling he was in trouble.

"What if Jo heard that, and..." Eddy glared at him, then suddenly looked frightened. "Aaaaand.... She's standing right behind me, isn't she?"

"Maybe..." Ed merely smiled.

"Aw crap, I hope she didn't hear that." Eddy got nervous.

"I did, Shrimp!" Jo growled.

"Now, Jo, before you pound me, I had a very good reason!" Eddy tried to explain.

Jo grabbed him by his hairs and got her fist ready. "Go on...?"

"Because if Justine gets the part of Belle, then if you get the part of the Beast, then you two would be happy, I did it for Justine so she wouldn't be someone like Kevin or Jonny, I didn't want her to suffer and that's the reason why!" Eddy spilled out as quickly and professionally as he could. "So, are we cool, Jo?" he chuckled shyly.

Jo still growled at him.

"Come on, Jo, I did a good thing for both you and Justine!" Eddy wailed. "Just don't hurt me!"

Jo scowled and folded her arms. 

"Maybe you could be one or the other?" Double D tried to suggest. "Usually Prince Adam and the Beast are played by separate people."

"Hey Jo, why don't you play the Beast, you already look like one right now!" Sarah laughed.

"That's funny, I was gonna say you'd be perfect as the enchantress since you've always been a witch." Jo retorted, making her friends laugh at Sarah then.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" Sarah demanded. "I'M GONNA POUND YOUR FACE IN RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't break a nail, Sarah." Jo mocked.

Sarah yelled and was about to tackle her. Marie walked by, looking annoyed and slammed Sarah in the face with her lunch tray. Sarah fell to the floor then, knocked out.

"Sorry, she's worse than Lee." Marie mumbled.

Then the three mean girls came in the cafeteria, covered in garbage.

"What's that horrible smell!?" Abby groaned.

Double D covered his mouth and looked like he was about to puke.

"What's all this then!?" Chef McMuseli looked disgusted as he came to the girls. "I believe you're to shower after gym!"

Nazz, Tori, and Danielle glared at him as they were covered in junk.

Danielle pointed to Justine. "YOU!"

"Me?" Justine looked surprised. "What did I do?"

"Look at what that cave girl did to us!" Tori gestured to their new filth.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with me?" Justine glanced at them.

"Because you know her!" Danielle hissed.

"Bad karma..." Judy whispered.

"We're gonna make you taste garbage, Reid!" Nazz threatened.

Skarr came behind the girls. "Miss von Bartonschmeer, that's rather rude."

Nazz's eyes widened and she smiled nervously, turning to the man. "Oh, good afternoon, sir!"

"Um... You look well..." Danielle added.

"Yeah, did you get a new haircut?" Tori asked, making Nazz and Danielle facepalm her. 

"That is not proper behavior for young ladies such as yourselves," Skarr folded his arms to the girls. "Unless you can change my mind within the week, you three are banned from auditioning for the school play."

"Well, Melissa threw us in the school dumpster, that's why we're covered in this." Danielle explained smoothly.

"A likely story..." Skarr seemed to not believe them. "Why would a Straight A student on the honor roll do such a thing?"

"It's true, sir, honest!" Nazz spoke up. "You have to let us audition, otherwise, my folks will sue this school!"

"Mine too!" Danielle added.

"So would mine, they got great lawyers." Tori finished.

"I'm sorry, but it's school policy..." Skarr tried to work his way through this.

"My folks actually did sue a school once," Nazz continued. "Because I got suspended for something I didn't do."

"And our folks gave us great lawyers as well." Danielle agreed.

"Um... Very well," Skarr grew nervous about the mention of lawsuits. "But I don't want to see you all bullying Miss Reid again now, okay?"

The girls nodded and looked back evilly once he was gone.

"I wonder if Elroy made any inventions to blast those witches to where they belong." Judy mumbled under her breath as she filed her nails.

"I can't believe you fat cows would stoop this low to do a thing like this!" Mike growled. 

"Yeah, how low can you get?" June added.

"Aw, shut up, little orphans." Nazz snapped back.

Mike and June merely scoffed.

"That was bad, guys, even for you!" Dee Dee frowned at the girls, showing her rare sign of anger.

"Whatever," Tori hissed. "See you at the auditions, Justine."

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear..." Cindy felt nervous after she finished her lunch and was on her way to meet Penn in the auditorium.


	4. Auditions

Cindy was in auditorium and she found Penn and the students who were going to audition, the students were talking to Penn.

"Is the part where we start kicking?" Billy asked.

"No, Billy, that's a chorus line." Penn informed.

"Kicking!?" Lightning spoke up then. "The Lightning wants to do some kickin'!" he then kicked Yumi against her backside.

"AUGH!" Yumi grunted, then scowled at him. "WHY YOU--"

Yumi and Lightning were then in a fight and were wrestling outside the auditorium. 

As soon as the fight stopped, Lightning was heard screaming in pain, then he poked his head in the room. "To the owner of the white Sudan, you left your lights on." He then came in with a trombone on his head.

"Uhh... Are you okay?" Penn looked concerned.

"I'll be fine..." Lightning waddled in and took a seat, making a low flat noise from the trombone.

"Okay then..." Penn looked around. "Now, where is my little helper?"

Cindy zipped into the room, grinning and eager to work with him.

"Excellent," Penn smiled at her. "Our first audition is going to be Jonny Grove."

"Wish me luck, buddy." Jonny said to his wood friend and then walked on stage.

"Now then, boy, who do you want to be?" Penn questioned.

"I wanna be Gaston's sidekick!" Jonny replied.

"That's typecasting." Cindy whispered to Penn.

Penn chuckled at that, then looked to Jonny. "Okay, kid, whenever you're ready."

Jonny did his acting best as he could and looked at Penn and Cindy.

"Very good, kid," Penn praised and then he looked at the list of people who were auditioning today. "Next we have... Sarah Hill."

"Do we have to?" Cindy asked him.

"Yes," Penn looked to her. "Oh, Sarah?"

Cindy and Penn looked around since Sarah did not come after her name was called.

"I'm right here, I'm coming," Sarah walked down the aisle and climbed up on the stage. "I wanna be Belle!"

"Okay, dear, let's hear your audition." Penn smiled.

Cindy took his hands and put them over her ears, hoping Sarah wouldn't sing. Sarah sang very loudly and badly which made everyone cover their ears. 

"NEXT!" Penn shouted. 

Sarah growled, then walked off the stage.

"OHMYGOD, MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Penn removed his hand to show blood leaking out his ears.

Everyone gasped while Cindy cupped her mouth, looking sick.

"AAAAUGH!" Penn yelled, then started to laugh as he actually showed it was fake. "All right, up next, we have Justine Reid." he then said calmly.

"Well, here I go..." Justine said as she looked at her friends and then got to the stage.

Justine's friends showed support and encouragement. Cindy smiled, she looked forward for Justine's turn.

"Okay, hon, whenever you're ready." Penn smiled to her.

"I want to be Belle..." Justine told them, she then cleared her throat and started to sing.

Everyone was amazed, including Penn at her singing. Soon after she was done, everyone cheered for her, including Penn and Cindy.

"Encore!" Eddy cheered. "Encore!"

Duncan and Abby whistled in return.

"That was so beautiful..." Penn sounded touched. "I'm impressed, you're a shoe in!"

Justine giggled and curtsied before leaving the stage. Cindy had a supportive smile, but she was fearing the worst since of what she was forced to promise to Nazz, Tori, and Danielle.

"Well, I think we found our Belle." Penn smiled.

"What...?" Cindy sounded fearful.

"Oh, really!?" Justine sounded delighted.

"Uhh... Penn, there's a lot more auditions..." Cindy smiled nervously. "Couldn't we give them a chance?"

"Congratulations, Justine, you're our new Belle!" Penn announced.

"WHAT!?" Nazz, Tori, and Danielle yelped.

Cindy bit her lip and sunk in her seat.

Justine blushed and bowed to him. "Thank you, sir..."

"You're very welcome, dear." Penn smiled back.

"Congratulations, Justine." Sammy hugged the girl.

"How do you feel?" Mike added.

"It feels so great!" Justine was pleased with her accomplishment.

"I can't believe that twerp did that." Danielle growled.

"Yeah, wait 'til this is over with, Cindy's gonna pay!" Nazz added.

"After we threatened her!" Tori confessed.

"You did WHAT!?" Cindy's friends glared at the mean girls.

Abby grabbed Nazz by her shirt. "You're about to get beaten!"

"Let me go, she deserved it!" Nazz defended.

Penn noticed something wrong. "Are you okay, Cindy?"

"I'm sorry..." Cindy covered her eyes. "Nazz has to be Belle."

Everyone gasped in shock at her response.

"Justine deserves it more than her." Mike defended.

"Yeah, because we threatened to give Cindy a swirly." Tori announced.

"TORI!" Danielle and Nazz growled at her.

"What?" Tori looked to them. "It's true!"

"Justine deserves it more than you do, Nazz!" Sky hissed.

Nazz snarled.

"I am not looking forward to when Moxie hits puberty..." Penn mumbled.

"What do we do, sir?" Cindy asked since there was another school play fight involving Nazz and Justine for the star role as leading lady.

"We're gonna have a singing competition," Penn proposed. "Whoever has the best singing voice will win the role of Belle."

"That sounds fair enough," Danielle smirked. "Everybody knows Nazz is the best singer out of the three of us."

"That isn't saying much..." Penn mumbled under his breath.

Cindy giggled, she had heard that.

"Now, we need coaches," Penn said, he pointed to Tori and Danielle. "You two will help her," he then pointed to Nazz, and pointed to Sky and Sammy. "And you two will help her." He then pointed to Justine.

Nazz smirked evilly while Justine looked a little nervous.

"And everyone in the audience will vote to see who has the best voice." Penn finalized.

"We'll meet during sixth period tomorrow." Cindy finished for him.

Penn glanced to her.

"I... Uhh... I kinda don't wanna go to history class tomorrow..." Cindy shuffled her foot. "There's a test I'm really scared of and I want one more day to study."

"You're going down, Justine, you airhead!" Nazz snapped.

"We'll be waiting." Tori and Danielle grinned evilly and faded in the shadows with Nazz.

Sky and Sammy came to Justine's sides in full support and would help her out in any way that they could.

"Don't worry, we're right here for you." Sammy soothed.

"No matter what it takes, we're still your friends." Sky added.

Justine whimpered.

"And don't forget about us," Abby added. "We're gonna help you too."

"Especially me, babe." Jo supported.

Justine sighed. "Thanks, guys..."

"We're all gonna help you or my name isn't Mike Mazinsky." Mike added in.

"Her real name is Michelene." Jimmy whispered.

"Shut up, Saturn Face!" Mike glared back at him.

"You really think I can do it?" Justine asked her friends.

"Of course you can, besides, you're more like Belle." Sammy encouraged.

"I have an idea," June spoke up. "Why don't we meet up after school in the forest and Justine can practice for the singing competition?" She then suggested.

"Why in the forest?" Justine got worried.

"Good atmosphere, I mean, Ella sings in the forest all the time ever since she got banned from the Mall." Mike explained.

Cutaway Gag

It was a normal day, Jen was working with her friends, Caitlin, Jonesy, Nikki, Jude, and Wyatt.

Ella walked into the mall and came to see them on their break with a carefree smile.

"Um... Can we help you?" Nikki glanced to her.

"Yes, do you all know what time it is?" Ella asked with a smile.

"Uhh... Break time?" Caitlin guessed.

"Time to get hot girls?" Jonesy added.

"No," Ella stopped them. "Time to siiiing~..."

The six teens looked annoyed with her so far. Ella started to sing like a song bird and did twirls all around the mall, trying to make the others join in. The Rent a Cop walked by, glaring to her, then went to take her out of the mall as she continued to sing her little heart out.

"That girl was cute," Jude smirked. "I wish I had her number..."

End of Cutaway

 

Mike shook her head. "And that's why you can't sing publicly in the mall anymore..."

"Well, I guess I could give it a try." Justine smiled a little bigger then.

"That's the spirit, Justine!" Brianna beamed.

"Don't forget about Dastardly and Tori," Ashlyn reminded. "They're probably gonna pull something on Justine for when she preforms."

"They always do..." Abby grunted, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, we're all here." Brianna assured.


	5. Chapter 5

Penn was standing outside the school now with Teller. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO MAKE RESERVATIONS AT A HOTEL!?"

Teller smiled nervously with a shrug.

"Where do you suggest we stay then?" Penn folded his arms to his partner.

"Umm.... Sir?" Cindy spoke up, no, she wasn't cutting class, but she wanted to say goodbye to them until next time.

"What is it, Cindy?" Penn looked at her, he wasn't annoyed or bothered with her, he was just frustrated that he was stuck in this place with nowhere to sleep.

"I don't wanna bother you, but... If you want..." Cindy tried to think back, then smiled back at them with her best confident and welcoming smile. "My mother runs a bed and breakfast these days, you can either stay in our guest room or guest house."

Teller liked the sound of that.

"Oh, I dunno..." Penn sounded unsure. 

"I won't tell anyone else about it..." Cindy bribed.

Teller nodded, he wanted to go there.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing," Penn hunched his shoulders, but agreed. "Hey, Teller, these two girls are gonna do a singing competition. Whoever wins will be Belle, now, who do you think's gonna win?" he showed him pictures of Nazz and Justine.

"Uhhh..." Cindy wanted to say Justine, but she feared what might happen if she did.

"My money's on Justine, you should've been there, Teller, she has the voice of an angel." Penn smiled in fond memory.

Teller put his hands together with his eyes shut like a praying angel.

"Exactly," Penn smiled. "So, why didn't you make reservations for the hotel like I told you to!?"

Teller looked sheepish and bashful, but merely shrugged.

"You saw Chloe, didn't you?" Cindy asked him then.

Teller blushed and twiddled his fingers.

"You did, didn't you!?" Penn folded his arms.

Teller put his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet into the pavement.

"Aww..." Cindy gave him a hug.

Teller smiled down to her, then looked fearful to Penn.

"Well, I'm still a little angry with you, Teller, but at least we're gonna have a nice place to stay, and let's hope we don't get stalked by that Sierra girl." Penn shuddered at the last thing he said.

Teller nodded, looking even more fearful.

"Sierra?" Cindy asked, not knowing who that was.

"She was from Total Drama World Tour," Penn informed. "I mean, she even came in when Teller and I were taking a bath..."

Cutaway Gag

"Hey, Teller, could you scrub my back for me...?" Penn called as he was in the bath while Teller was drying himself from his.

Teller made a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on, Teller, I did it for you..." Penn reminded.

Teller sighed, he put soap on the brush and did as requested. There was giggling heard, making the two look around. The shower curtain was pulled back to reveal a tan girl with long violet-colored hair with a green necklace, a spring green top, light blue jeans, and green sandals, making the magicians scream in horrror.

"Who are you!?" Penn demanded.

"I'm Sierra Obonsawin!" the obsessive uber-fan gushed to them. "Can I have your autographs!?"

Penn and Teller yelled, then unplugged the drain, making the water and her go through the drain.

End of Cutaway

 

Penn and Teller shook their heads, shuddering.

"Well, I'm sure if you stay with me, you'll never see her," Cindy offered. "Also, you can call my mom's number, if I tell her you're staying, she wouldn't believe me."

"Okay, kid," Penn shook Cindy's hand. "You got yourself a deal."

"Yay!" Cindy cheered, she then gave them a poster of her mother's bed and breakfast that was in their neighborhood. "You can make a reservation."

"Nice place that house is." Penn smiled.

Cindy smiled to them, then went back into school just as lunch was now ending.

"Hey yo, Cindy, I need to talk to you!"

Cindy turned around and her face paled a little when she saw Abby. "Oh, hey, Abby..." she greeted shakily.

"Me and you need to have a little chat right now." Abby demanded.

"Umm... Okay..." Cindy stared at the floor, then followed Abby to where they could talk.

Abby stopped by the end of the hallway and went to the a closet and dragged Cindy in the closet. "I heard those pigs blackmailed you."

"They were gonna dunk my head in the toilet!" Cindy wailed. "I had to vote for Nazz!"

"Hey, those nasty barnyard beasts are afraid to get their nails broken, you want Justine to win, right?" Abby replied.

"Well... Yeah... But..." Cindy stuttered.

"But nothing!" Abby snapped. "Those witches won't harm you when you're around and besides, the only people who can give them swirlies here are me and Duncan!"

"I'm kinda spineless..." Cindy admitted with a shrug.

"Look, Cin, you can't let them push you around, I mean, do I let people push me around?" Abby rhetorically asked.

"Of course not, everybody's scared of you and Duncan..." Cindy twiddled her fingers. "Not as much as Jo or Eva, but..."

"But what?" Abby demanded she finish her sentence.

"You're gonna hate me..." Cindy looked away.

Abby forced the younger girl to look at her. "What, Cindy!?"

"Eva kinda scares me more than you guys!" Cindy put her hands up for protection.

"That girl is nothing!" Abby grabbed a broomstick and broke it in half.

"Uhhh..." Cindy's face paled and she fainted.

"Cindy, wake up!" Abby demanded.

"Ughh..." Cindy moaned.

Abby grabbed a cup of water and dumped it on Cindy's face.

"WAH!" Cindy woke up then and coughed a little from the water.

"Please don't do that..." Abby glanced to her.

"Sorry... I was in shock..." Cindy replied shakily.

"Whatever, it's not as bad when Lightning mistook Double D for a girl." Abby prompted.

Cutaway Gag

Lightning was in the hallway, walking to his locker until he saw Double D at his own locker. "Hey, girl." he dumbly greeted.

Cindy interrupted the gag. "Do we really need that?" she broke the fourth wall. "I mean, we all know Lightning is... Kinda... For lack of a better term... Stupid."

"Yeah, we all know that and you're breaking the fourth wall again." Abby did agree, but scolded her slightly.

"You guys do it..." Cindy pouted.

"True, but listen, you can't vote for Nazz, she's a horrible singer and a bad tuba player.... Just sayin'..." Abby warned and she then stalked back into the shadows.

Cindy blinked, then shrugged and left the closet, hoping the rest of the day would be normal. She was then going to her locker until she heard a voice she recognized and it was Eva!

"Hey, you're in my way, Shrimp!"

"I'm gonna die!" Cindy yelped as she grabbed one of her books and zipped down the hallway.

"What a wimp." Eva grunted.

Cindy was running away from Eva, but of course, it caused her to crash into Justine.

"Oh, my gosh," Justine looked concerned. "Cindy, are you okay?"

"I don't even know anymore..." Cindy sounded rather miserable.

"Here, let me help you." Justine said as she picked up Cindy's books and her book bag.

"I've had a big day..." Cindy sighed. "I'm getting blackmailed, beaten up around..."

Justine handed her a bottle of water and a candy bar. "Here, maybe this will help you." She offered.

Cindy thanked the teen and ate the candy bar.

"Is everything okay, Cindy?" Justine asked.

"Today is not a good day for me..." Cindy sighed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Justine asked. "I heard that if you talk about your problems, it will help make you feel better."

Cindy sighed and talked about what she went through today, though mostly the bad stuff and not with Penn.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Justine cooed and then hugged the small girl. "Are you gonna be okay, Cindy? I feel like it's my fault."

"I don't know..." Cindy sighed. "I'm really sorry, Justine..."

"Why are you sorry?" Justine didn't blame the younger girl.

"Oh, because I'm such a spineless weakling..." Cindy sighed, looking back up to her. "I let people walk all over me..."

"That's not true, you're a good person with a good heart," Justine coaxed. "Listen to me, Cindy, my dad always told me that you need to stand up for yourself, no matter what it is."

"Easy for him to say..." Cindy forced out a laugh.

"If he could do it, anyone can, and he was the strongest man I ever knew," Justine believed in her. "Don't let others push you around... I've been trying all my life, it was hard, but I've gotten better since I've met Jo. She's been teaching me self-defense and a little bit of karate so I don't get so scared when I go out at night to meet other friends."

Cindy had a small smile to her. "Thanks, Justine... You know... You'd make a wonderful mother."

"Now, I wouldn't say that..." Justine blushed. "But, just think about what I said, okay?"

"I'll try..." Cindy sighed a little.

"Our friends are going to the forest after school to help me practice my singing, would you like to come?" Justine invited.

"I have to see what I'm doing first..." Cindy tapped her knuckles together. "I'll go home and drop off my stuff and tell my mom before I leave so she doesn't worry, I'll give her a call before the final bell though."

"I'm a little nervous about the competition tomorrow..." Justine breathed. "You think I have a chance, Cindy?"

"I actually do believe in you." Cindy smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Cindy."


	6. Singing Practice

Then soon after the final bell rang, Mike and her friends were getting Justine.

"Are you ready, Justine?" Sammy asked.

"Do you want to come with us, Cindy?" Sky invited.

"I just have to tell my mom," Cindy replied. "I'll come back with Zoey though since we ride the same bus. Her phone line is busy, but I'll come straight to the forest after I get my homework ready."

"Okay." Sammy replied.

Then Nazz, Tori, and Danielle came up to Justine. 

"Get ready to lose tomorrow, you stupid loser!" Nazz huffed.

Justine merely sighed, trying to ignore them.

"Come on, let's practice at my house," Tori walked with Danielle and Nazz. "My mom's bathroom is as good as an opera house."

Nazz stuck her tongue out to Justine again, then walked off.

"Don't worry, she could never beat you." Sammy assured.

"Yeah." Sky agreed.

Justine was glad she had them around. Zoey was going home with Cindy to take her into the forest.

"I'll be right back, Zoey, I just have to set up my room, it shouldn't take long." Cindy said to the older girl before going inside her home.

"Okay." Zoey said.

"Hey, girl."

The indie chick turned around to see her two friends, Dakota and Anne Maria, coming by. "Hey, guys." she greeted.

"Did you hear that there's a singing competition tomorrow?" Dakota asked.

"Kinda..." Zoey shrugged. "Don't know a lot about it though, just heard in the hallways."

"It's between Justine and," Anne Maria informed, then growled in mid-sentence. "Nazz... I hope Justine will win, I'm voting for her."

"Me too," Dakota giggled and then looked around. "Where's Cindy?"

"She just has to get her room ready for her homework," Zoey confirmed with a smile. "It shouldn't take long."

Cindy got her room together and put Sledgehammer in her pocket. "Promise you'll behave?"

"When have I not behaved?" Sledgehammer scoffed at her.

"Oh, I don't know..." Cindy rolled her eyes. "How about before Dexter found you?"

"True, but I'll behave for you," Sledgehammer vowed. "I promise you, besides, remember that time I accidentally made Kevin afraid of me?"

Cutaway Gag

Kevin was taking out the trash and he saw Sledgehammer in his trash can. "Hey, you filthy rodent, get outta here!"

Sledgehammer turned his face, looking menacing and hissed.

Kevin yelped and ran off, dropping the trash on the way. "RABID POSSUM!"

Sledgehammer laughed as he took out a can of whipped cream. "Gets 'em every time."

End of Cutaway

 

"Don't worry, Cindy, I'll be on my best behavior." Sledgehammer reassured.

Cindy smiled at her pet and put out her homework, so she could do it after she would get back and went outside where Zoey, Dakota, and Anne Maria were waiting for her.

"Are you ready, Cindy?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, let's go, Sledgehammer wants to come too." Cindy smiled to them once she came to see the others.

As the gang was waiting for Cindy, Justine was taking a walk around the forest. She spotted a strange creature wearing Canadian soldier outfit.

"Sniff, sniff, how I love to sniff, eh..." 

"Excuse me?" Justine was puzzled by this animal.

The figure turned around. "Oh, boy, a human girl," he then smiled. "I'm Yoink, nice to meet you, eh?" he then shook Justine's hand.

"I can't believe it," Justine smiled. "You can talk."

"Well, of course I can." Yoink chuckled.

"Could I pet you?"

"Sure, just not too rough, okay?" Yoink smiled.

Justine smiled back and started to gently pet him.

"Oh, yeah, that's the spot," Yoink felt pleased. "Say, I didn't catch your name... Uhh... What is your name?"

"Justine."

"Oh, that's a pretty name." Yoink laughed.

"You look like you're hungry," Justine noted, she then got out some cookies she had packed with her. "I got some chocolate chip cookies left," she then handed the animal the cookies. "Here you go."

Yoink grinned and ate them up right away. "Oh, I like this girly!" 

Justine giggled, she had liked Yoink too.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Cindy called.

"Sweetie," Shelly caught her before she left. "Can you tell me who prank called me earlier?"

Cindy glanced at her mother. "Prank called?"

"I got a call saying Penn and Teller wanted to make a reservation in our room for rent," Shelly folded her arms. "Tell me who that is so I can call their parents."

"That wasn't a prank, Mom." Cindy insisted.

Then the doorbell rang and Shelly answered it and it was indeed Penn and Teller.

Penn looked at Shelly. "Are you Cindy's mom?"

Shelly gasped and her eyes lolled back into her skull and she collapsed backwards.

"Never took your mom to be a fainter." Sledgehammer mumbled to Cindy.

"Oh, dear..." Cindy looked worried.

"Don't worry, we got this," Penn informed, then gestured to his partner. "Teller?"

Teller grabbed a cup of water and dumped it on Shelly. Shelly whimpered and sat up, rubbing her head.

"You okay, Mom?" Cindy asked.

"I... I think so..." Shelly muttered. "What just happened?"

"Penn Jilette said hi to you and you passed out." Cindy made a goofy face.

"Oh, my," Shelly chuckled a little. "I thought it was just my imagination."

"We need a place to stay 'cuz someone didn't check us into a hotel." Penn informed, glancing at Teller.

Teller whistled innocently.

"Well, you're in luck, our last guy just left last week," Shelly smiled to them. "I can also recommend you restaraunts in this area if you'd like."

"Umm... We'd kinda prefer not to go out in public," Penn insisted. "I bet you're a great cook though, Cindy's very healthy and strong for her age after all."

Shelly giggled and blushed to them. "Sure... Come on in, boys."

"Thank you, ma'am." Penn smiled.

"Cindy, don't you have to go and meet your friends?" Shelly prompted.

"I'm going now, I should be home in time for dinner." Cindy said once she got to the door as her mother let the two magicians settled in.

Meanwhile with the others...

"Where's Justine?" Eddy grunted. "Cindy's gonna be here any minute!"

"I dunno..." Double D shrugged.

"Maybe she ran into Jib." Ed smiled.

"JUSTINE, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Duncan and Abby yelled out.

Justine walked over.

"There you are," Eddy said to her. "What happened?"

"Sorry, I wanted to meet some animal friends." Justine replied with a smile after meeting Yoink.

"What kind of animal?" Dee Dee asked.

"I don't know to be honest." Justine replied.

"Well, anyways, are you ready, Justine?" Mike asked.

"I think so..." Justine smiled shyly.

Jo put her arms around her girlfriend. "Don't worry, babe, we're with you all the way."

"Thanks, guys..." Justine felt very confident to have her friends there.

Cindy walked by and allowed Sledgehammer to freely roam around the forest.

Sky saw her coming. "Hey, Cindy."

"Hey, guys," Cindy greeted. "Sorry, I just had to get my homework together for after dinner tonight."

Justine smiled.

Meanwhile, Danielle, Tori, and Amy were struggling as Nazz was a terrible singer. 

"WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!?" Nazz snarled.

"Um... You're not that good..." Tori spoke up.

Danielle and Amy whacked the back of her head for saying something stupid.

"Maybe you should take lessons." Amy suggested.

"This is worse than that time those stupid bears destroyed my house." Danielle spoke up.

Cutaway Gag

There were two brown bears, one had a red nose and the other one had black nose and they both wore black vests and white gloves. Their names are George and Junior and they were going to wreck an old house.

"All right, Junior, when I say 'go', you will use the wrecking ball to destroy that house." George declared.

"Isn't that wrong, George?" Junior asked, puzzled.

"Junior, nobody lives there!" George insisted, assertively. "That's what our boss told us!"

"Duh... Okay!" Junior smiled.

"This is the last time I take you shopping with me and my friends, Hannah!" Danielle snarled to her younger sister as they were on their way home. Unlike Ashlyn and Ashley who got along pretty well, Danielle and Hannah had a sisterly rivalry with each other, but on occasion, they would help each other if they needed it.

"Well, it's not my fault, Danielle!" Hannah growled back. "Ashley was there with Li'l D, I mean, why would he talk to someone that's so ugly?"

Danielle scoffed, then stopped. Hannah yelped and ran into her sister's backside.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THAT HOUSE!" Danielle yelled to George and Junior.

"Sorry, Cupcake, but we're on order by our boss, Austin Pitstop, to destroy this house!" George replied. "All right, Junior, let 'er rip!"

"Oki doki!" Junior pushed the button, releasing the wrecking ball.

"STOOOOPPP!!!" Danielle yelled, making Hannah cover her hands over her ears.

Then the house was wrecked, making both Dastardly sisters look shocked, and Austin Pitstop, who is Ashton, Ashlyn and Ashley's father, came up to the two bears and handed them their paycheck.

"Nice job, boys." Austin grinned.

Daneille folded her arms and scowled once that cutaway ended. 

"I guess I really don't have a chance against Justine..." Nazz lowered her head. "How else could I possibly win?"

"There's one thing you haven't tried..." Danielle grinned menacingly. 

"What's that?" Amy looked to her.

"Lip Syncing." Danielle smirked.

"Isn't that cheating?" Tori looked to her.

"Cheating is in my blood," Danielle put her hands on her hips. "My uncle always cheated when he was in a race with that pathetic Penelope Pitstop."

"Whatever, as long as I'll get the part." Nazz was willing.

Back to the others...

"All right, Justine, are you ready?" Sammy asked.

"I guess so..." Justine held her hands together.

"Okay, now, sing Little Town," Cindy requested. "It's the first song Belle sings."

"Okay." Justine nodded.

"Whenever you're ready, Justine." Mike smiled.

"And remember, if those girls try to cheat or try to do anything to you," Abby said while cracking her knuckles. "Then they will have to deal with me."

Justine nodded, she then took a deep breath before singing and she sang based on what she remembered from the movie to guide her through the singing. Just as she got to the waking up part of the song, the forest animals seemed to join in.

"Bonjour!" Skippy Squirrel called.

"Bonjour!" Sledgehammer added.

"Bonjour!" Yoink even joined.

"Bon Jovi!" Junior popped his head in, but he was grabbed right back by George. 

Justine giggled and continued to sing the song.

Near by the lake, a yellow duck with a blue T-shirt heard Justine singing and went to his friend who was an alligator, wearing an orange top. The duck is Hard Luck and the gator is Harley, who is Hard Luck's best friend.

"Hey, Harley, do you hear singin'?" Hard Luck asked.

"Hmm...?" the gator's eyes opened up and he looked around. "Why yes, yes I do..."

"It sounds so beautiful," Hard Luck cheered. "Can we go and see where that singing's coming from? Please, Harley?"

"Sure thing, but remember, if it's a fox, stay clear away." Harley advised.

"Of course!" Hard Luck smiled to the gator and went with him to see where the singing was coming from.

"What's goin' on out dere!?" an old voice came out, revealing to be the crankiest squirrel in the whole wide world. "I keep tellin' 'em enough with the singin' already and--Say... That don't sound too bad..." she then smiled. "Skippy, what's that singing?"

"It's comin' from over there, Aunt Slappy." Skippy pointed ahead.

"Really?" Slappy was in a graceful mood for a change. "Well then, Skippy, let's go check it out."

Then three different pigeons were sitting on a tree branch. They were the Goodfeathers: Squit, Pesto, and Bobby.

"Hey, do ya guys hear singin'?" Squit asked.

"Yeah, it sounds so..." Pesto started.

"Beautiful," Bobby finished with a sniffle. "Let's go check it out."

The three pigeons flew off to find the source of the singing. Justine's friends were smiling and cheering her on and saw a bunch of forest animals coming to the shy beauty.

"Kinda reminds me of Snow White." Cindy smiled.

"As long as there's no birds," Eddy replied. "I hate birds."

"Why?" Cindy asked him.

"A bird stole my quarter, MY QUARTER!" Eddy hissed. "And that's why I hate birds to this day, Cindy!"

Cindy looked at Eddy weirdly for a minute and then shrugged it off.

"All right, kiddies," Slappy looked at the group. "Which one of you was singin' that wonderful song?"

"Wow, Slappy Squirrel!" Cindy gushed to see the old female squirrel.

"Yeah, yeah, that's me, now who was singin' that song?" Slappy demanded.

"Th-That was me..." Justine smiled bashfully.

"You remind me of a very young Red Hot Riding Hood." Slappy complimented with a smile.

"You're really good." Skippy added.

"Thank you." Justine smiled.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Hard Luck came up to Justine.

"Oh, just look at you!" Justine cooed, she really liked the duckling. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to know if that was you singing," Hard Luck smiled. "Harley and I love a good tune!"

Justine giggled. "Yes, I was singing... So glad you enjoyed it... I'm trying out for our school play."

"I bet you'll make it!" Hard Luck cheered.

"Thanks," Justine giggled. "But, who's Harley?"

"He's an alligator." Slappy informed.

"He's not gonna eat us, right?" Double D gulped.

"Nah, he won't hurt ya unless ya hurt Hard Luck." Slappy assured. 

"Ms. Squirrel, I'm a big fan, can I please have your autograph?" Cindy asked.

Slappy looked away for a minute. "It's not everyday I get a fan from this generation..." she then shrugged and took out a pen, then signed the book that Cindy was holding. "Here ya go, kid... Go nuts."

"Wow!" Cindy was pleased.

Justine then looked at her friends. "So, how was I?"

"You were great," Mike praised. "You're sure gonna win against Nazz!"

"Wait, did you say Nazz?" Skippy spoke up.

"Yeah, why?" Mike looked to the brown squirrel.

"Well, earlier today, when I was getting Aunt Slappy's buttermilk, I heard Danielle and those other girls were gonna help Nazz lip sync so that Nazz will win your singing competition."

"What?" Mike looked to him. "Ah, come on, those girls aren't that stupid..."

"Hmm..." Skippy looked concerned.

"Those girls..." Slappy shook her head. "I swear, I used to put dynamite in the Mean Machine all the time whenever I'd visit during the Wacky Races."

"I'm serious, Mike, please, you believe me, right?" Skippy pleaded.

"Well.... I'll keep an extra eye on them." Mike replied then.

"Skippy, what did I tell ya about eavesdropping?" Slappy glanced to her young nephew.

"Not to do it unless it involves Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, or Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison?" Skippy shrugged.

"Yeah, ya can add those mean girls to the list." Slappy patted him on the head.

"Thanks, Aunt Slappy." Skippy smiled.

"You were amazing, Miss Justine." Hard Luck smiled.

"Thank you, little duck," Justine thanked, then looked to her friends again. "You think I'll have a chance against Nazz?"

"Trust me, I've heard Nazz sing." Mike spoke up through the praise Justine was given for her musical talents.

Justine smiled, she hugged them and even picked up Hard Luck, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Hard Luck giggled to her, blushing from the kiss.

"You were amazing, eh?" Yoink hugged Justine.

"Thank you, Yoink," Justine then looked at Jo. "How was I?"

"You were great, you're a shoe in for sure." Jo was very proud.

"Can't I just pull a prank on those girls?" Abby begged.

"Just as long as ya don't get caught." Slappy said to her.

"Please, I never get caught," Abby scoffed. "I'm not a showboat like Duncan."

"Hey!" Duncan yelled.

"Like when you two flooded the school?" June asked.

Cutaway Gag

Duncan and Abby were in both girls and boys bathroom with firecrackers.

Duncan texted Abby. 'Are you ready, Sis?'

Abby: Totally, let's do it

The two delinquents put the firecrackers in the toilet and ran away. Meanwhile Principal Skarr was doing paperwork and Pud'n went to his office.

"Principal Skarr, the school is flooding." Pud'n informed.

"That's nice..." Skarr didn't look up, then paused his work. "Wait, what did you say!?"

The students screamed as they were flooding down the hallways now. Duncan and Abby laughed as they sat on top of the lockers, then saw the principal. They were going to be in a lot of trouble after the flood cleared out.

"DUNCAN AND ABIGAIL NELSON!" Skarr yelled out.

Duncan and Abby laughed in response.

End of Cutaway

"Thank you guys for supporting me," Justine felt blessed to have friends like them. "Especially you, Jo, thank you." 

Jo smiled and hugged her.

"You're good to go." Cindy cheered.

Slappy and Skippy smiled with encouragement.

"Alright Skippy, time for your dinner," Slappy smiled to her nephew as they decided to leave. "Prune juice and cream spinach."

"Spew!" Skippy was disgusted.


	7. Comfort from the Phantom

That night, Kevin and Jonny were looking for the Phantom.

"Where are you, Phantom Dork?" Kevin demanded.

"But Kevin, Plank says that the Phantom won't come." Jonny insisted.

"Tell Plank to be quiet!" Kevin snapped. "Okay, Phantom, come on out so I can pound you!"

Jonny sighed at the jock and continued to search for 'The Phantom'.

Meanwhile Justine couldn't sleep and went out to her backyard then started worrying about tomorrow. "I can't even sleep," she sighed. "I'm a little worried." 

"Justine...?" a voice asked.

Justine turned to see the youngest of her 'little brothers'. "Boomer, what're you doing up?"

"I was gonna get a glass of milk," Boomer came to her, with Justin's old teddy bear which had been given to him like Bubbles's Octi doll. "Are you okay?"

"Kinda, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow, I'm gonna have a singing competition against Nazz and the winner will get to be Belle in the play." Justine explained.

"Well, I know you'll win," Boomer smiled in support of her. "You're as pretty as the real Belle too!"

Justine smiled and hugged him. 

"I'm gonna go back to bed, just remember what I told ya." Boomer smiled, then went back to get himself some milk to help him sleep better.

"Good night, Boomer." Justine cooed and she then continued to look at the night sky. 

Boomer shut the door behind him, but didn't lock the door.

A little while later, Justine was welcomed by a different voice. "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Justine looked around. "Who said that?"

"Over here..." the voice told her.

Justine saw it was the Phantom who had returned for her. "You do realize that Kevin and Jonny are looking for you to 'pound you', right?" she chuckled.

"Are ya forgettin' I'm a lot stronger and faster than them?" the Phantom smirked.

"Yeah," Justine giggled. "I'm glad that you decided to come over here."

"I thought maybe you could use a little company." the Phantom offered.

"Thanks, I'm a little excited and a bit nervous at the same time, because I have a feeling that Nazz is gonna pull something or one of her friends will." Justine explained.

"No doubt about it, but I'll keep an eye on 'em for ya." the Phantom promised.

"Thanks," Justine said and then came close to 'him' and wrapped her arms around 'his' neck. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Don't sweat it," the Phantom really loved her. "Anything for the small fish in a big pond."

"I love you..." Justine said as her lips were almost touching 'his'. 

"And I you..." the Phantom agreed.

Justine then kissed 'him' on the lips. The Phantom then wrapped 'his' arms around Justine's waist. 

Justine stopped, but she did smile. "I feel confident about this now... Thank you."

"No problem, anything to make you happy."

Justine snuggled against 'him'. Could I ask you something?"

"What's that?" the Phantom asked.

"It's a silly question, but do you think we'll be together forever?" Justine asked, then blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, it's a silly question."

"Of course we'll be together," the Phantom soothed. "I'm never going to leave you ever."

Justine smiled as she embraced in the hug.

Cindy was finishing up late night homework as Sledgehammer was out for the night due to having a date with Bullet again tonight.

"Cindy, dear, it's time to go to bed." Shelly reminded her daughter.

"Ten more minutes, Mom," Cindy called back. "I have to get this book report done."

"All right, sweetie," Shelly smiled, then remembered something all of the sudden. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, one of your friends called here... I think her name was Nazz I believe."

"Nazz?" Cindy stopped her writing for a moment.

"Yeah, she said she needed talk to you." Shelly informed.

Cindy looked a little nervous.

"I told her it can wait at school, but I'd see her before classes." Shelly suggested.

"This can't end well..." Cindy sighed to herself.

Soon after Cindy got her homework work done she went straight to bed.


	8. Singing Competition

The next day the others, including Cindy, was waiting for Justine.

"Where is she?" Abby asked.

"Chill, she'll be here soon." Sky coaxed.

Then Justine came and she was wearing a sea green dress that sparkled, black high-heels, her hair was down and straighten, also she has a rose flower in her hair. "So, umm... How do I look?" she asked.

Cindy blushed to Justine, slowly blinking. "Amazing..." she replied, hoarsely.

Lightning looked at Justine and he wolf-whistled. "Sha-bam! You look hot."

Justine actually didn't slap Lightning this time, only if he tried to hit on her, but she smiled. The others agreed that Justine looked very nice and was well enough for the singing competition. The others then looked to Cindy as she looked over some papers.

Eventually Cindy got irritated and curious. "What!?"

"Where's Penn?" the others asked.

"I dunno..." Cindy scratched her cheek. "He wasn't at breakfast this morning..."

"That's weird." Justine remarked.

Nazz was wearing a red glitter short dress, golden earrings, white high-heels, and oprea gloves. "Hey, Justine, are you ready to lose?" she mocked a greeting. 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Justine looked to her.

"Hello...?" Cindy looked around for Penn. 

Suddenly a puff of smoke came into the hallway with both magicians.

"Hi, I'm Penn Jilette, this is my partner, Teller, we are Penn and Teller!" Penn boomed his introduction as always.

"Do you two have to do that every time you appear?" Cindy glanced to them.

"Teller, the book?" Penn looked to his partner.

Teller took out a book and flipped through it and showed him the page.

"Hm, the rule book says it's optional..." Penn read, then grinned with Teller. "So yes, in fact, we do!"

Cindy rolled her eyes at them slightly.

"Everyone come to the auditorium, it's time for some singin'!" Penn called to the students.

"Good luck, Justine." Scott said as he walked by.

"I'm votin' for ya, partner." Jade added.

"Ya got The Lightning's vote, Justine." Lightning encouraged.

"Knock that witch down, Justine!" Chicken cheered.

"I hope you win, Justine." Zoey smiled.

Dakota hugged the shy beauty. "Have fun."

"You got my vote, girl." Anne Maria beamed.

"Best of luck, Justine." Mandy even added in.

Justine smiled bashfully to them. Teller waved to them and took out a ballot box divided into two slots, one for Justine and the other for Nazz.

"Now then, before we get started, will our coaches and competitors come forward?" Penn requested.

Sky, Sammy, Tori and Danielle came forward, looking at their nemesis' meanly.

"Now then, our coaches will shake each other's hands." Penn demanded.

Sky and Sammy glanced to Tori and Danielle as they looked menacing.

"Shake hands..." Penn firmly repeated himself.

They did as said, but Danielle laughed as she had shocked Sammy's hand with a hand buzzer.

Sky shook Tori's hand and she squeezed her hand, causing Tori's hand to crack some bones.

"My hand!" Tori whimpered.

"Now, everyone, please, take your seats..." Penn told the others as he was in charge of this. "We will now decide who is the better between Nazz von Bartonschmeer and Justine Reid..." he then hid a snicker. "Von Bartonschmeer... Sounds like the name of my old science teacher..."

Nazz glared for him making fun of her last name.

"Now, let's begin--" Penn continued, then sniffed something. "Ooh, something smells good..."

"Excuse me, sir, but I baked these chocolate chip muffins last night," Nazz came to him with a basket of the treats. "I thought you would like some just as a gift for coming to our school."

"Hey, wait a minute, she's bribing him!" Anne Maria called out. "That's not fair!"

"Well, I can never say no to baked goods..." Penn looked hungry. "Well, bottom's up!"

"Wait, Penn, they could be poison!" Cindy stopped him.

"Oh, good point..." Penn said. "Here, Teller, you eat one!" he shoved the muffin he was about to eat in his partner's mouth.

Teller grunted, he then chewed the muffin and gulped it down, looking nervous, but smiled and licked his lips, he had enjoyed it.

"That's cheating," Mike frowned. "She's bribing them!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Penn and Mr. Teller," Double D came forth. "I made these cupcakes for you to try."

Penn tried one and smiled. "Oh... These are better than the muffins!"

Teller ate them and gave an 'A-OK' symbol with his fingers. Nazz snarled. 

"Now, let the competition begin!" Penn called.

Cindy zipped to the men and pulled out chairs for them to sit in.

"Thank you, Cindy," Penn smiled to her once he sat with Teller. "Now then, ladies and gentlemen, our first competitor: she has a good heart, she's very kind, gentle as the wind, and very nice and has lots of friends let's give it up for JUSTINE REID!"

Justine took a deep breath as she walked on stage with the microphone. Everyone cheered for her in response.

"Where's Jo?" Dee Dee asked as she looked around. "She'd never want to miss this."

Brianna and Trent looked at each other. 

"She said she was sick." Double D replied.

"Not like Jo to miss something like this sick or not..." Cindy sounded concerned.

"Um, yeah, that's weird." Trent commented.

"I can't believe it either." Brianna added.

"Anytime you're ready, sweetie," Penn told Justine, then looked to Teller. "Just watch, man, she sings like an angel."

Teller nodded to him and looked back to Justine, eager to hear her sing. Justine then started singing. 

"Well, Justine, it looks like you're about to get cancelled." Nazz smirked.

"I'm gonna find some paint." Danielle informed quietly.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"So I can dump it all over Justine and then no one can stop us!" Danielle explained.

"Hey, Cindy, do you get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Sammy spoke up. "Because, I have the strangest feeling..."

"My stomach feels funny now that you mention it..." Cindy held her gut.

Meanwhile, Danielle was looking for a bucket of paint to dump it on Justine.

"Where is that stupid bucket of paint!?" Danielle growled. "When I find it, no one will stop me," she then laughed. "Not even that stupid Phantom, I mean, there's no such thing as phantoms!"

As Justine was still singing, Penn looked at his partner. "Well, Teller, what do ya think?"

Teller gave two thumbs up with an eager smile.

Nazz looked at Amy and Tori. "What's taking Danielle so long!?"

Amy and Tori shrugged. Justine finished her song and smiled. The audience clapped and cheered for her.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous!" Penn smiled.

Teller clapped with an honest smile as well.

"Thank you." Justine took a bow.

"Now for our second competitor: she's mean, bossy, rude and even bullies you, give it up for Nazz von Bartonschmeer." Penn announced.

Almost everyone then booed in response.

"She's mean, bossy, and rude?" Cindy glanced at Penn for those descriptions, though they were true.

"Wait a minute, why is my name on this!?" Penn looked at his paper. "And why is it in Teller's handwriting!?"

Teller whistled innocently.

Justine went backstage and she saw Danielle with a bucket of paint

"Hey, Justine." Danielle laughed.

"Umm... Hi?" Justine glanced to the dastardly girl. "What're you doing with that paint?"

"Oh, nuthin'... Except dumping it on you!" 

"What!?"

"I hope ya like red!" Danielle chuckled.

Justine then saw someone behind the evil girl. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?" Danielle was about to throw the paint all over Justine.

"You'll wish that you never did that..." The Phantom whispered directly into Danielle's ear.

"Who said that?" Danielle whipped her head, then gasped once she saw the figuree. "The Phantom of the school..." she whispered in shock.

"That's right." the Phantom taunted with her fear.

"W-What are you doing here?" Danielle asked.

"To stop you from hurting the innocent little lady." the Phantom growled.

Danielle let out a scream and Justine looked away, it was a little too gruesome, even if Danielle deserved the consequences.

Penn and Teller took a quick cupcake break before they would let Nazz go on.

"Amy, Tori, go check on Danielle." Nazz commanded.

Amy and Tori nodded and went backstage.

"You look very nice, sir," Nazz complimented Penn. "Have you lost weight?"

"Oh, brother..." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Where's Justine at?" Sammy wondered.

"Probably backstage," Cindy shrugged. "She's done singing and all."

"She was really good." Sammy smiled.

"Too bad Jo had to miss it." Sky added.

"She was really good..." Penn agreed as he licked his lips. "What do you think, Teller?"

Teller wiped one of his eyes, showing he found Justine's singing to be very beautiful.

"Danielle, where are you!?" Amy called out.

"Maybe she was kidnapped?" Tori guessed.

Danielle was shivering and was deathly pale.

"There you are..." Amy folded her arms. "Get up!"

"I-I can't..." Danielle looked very fearful.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"I just can't..." Danielle was nearly crying now.

"What if the Phantom is here?" Tori questioned.

"He is, save yourselves!" Danielle cried.

"There's no such thing as The Phantom." Amy scoffed.

"He is here, run for your local lives!" Danielle called.

"But Danielle, you always told me that The Phantom doesn't exist." Tori defended.

"That's what I thought!" Danielle shrieked.

The lights dimmed and the CD player was ready. Nazz smiled as it was her turn to sing and she made it look like she was singing the very comforting, heartwarming, and peaceful song, moving her mouth at the right moments. There were a few who liked it. Penn and Teller actually looked touched during the song, thinking Nazz really sang the song.

"Just a darn pickin' minute!" Jade spoke up.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Scott asked his girlfriend in concern for her outburst.

"Nazz is cheating, she's lip syncing." Jade informed.

"How can you tell?" Scott asked, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer after all.

"Y'all ever hear Nazz sing like that?" Jade narrowed her eyes.

Nazz kept singing until it was over and she curtsied when the applause came for her.

"BRAVO!" Teller cried, standing up and had tears in his eyes due to how emotional and powerful the song was.

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Jade yelled out. "She was lip syncing, I saw it!"

"Me too!" Anne Maria added.

Teller wiped one of his eyes.

Penn walked over to the girls. "Do you all have any proof?"

Nazz had ran off with the CD player to hide it in her locker. Cindy saw her going and decided to go after her.

"I'll be right back, I'm goin' after her." Jade said.

"I'm right behind ya, girl." Anne Maria added.

"Beautiful singing..." Penn smiled.

Teller nodded in agreement, but had a thoughtful look.

"What?" Penn looked at him.

"Don't you think that was a little too good for a middle schooler to have a voice like that?" Teller whispered to him, thinking more logically.

"That's because it wasn't her real singing voice." The Phantom replied.

"GEEZ!" Penn hid behind Teller and pushed him closer to the Phantom. "Take whatever you want and we can do this the easy way!"

Teller's eyes widend in fear and he pushed Penn closer to the Phantom. 

"Relax, I won't hurt you two." the Phantom promised.

"Are you sure ya don't wanna hurt Teller?" Penn offered. "No one will miss him."

Teller glared back at him.

"Just who are you?" Penn asked while looking at the Phantom.

"I'm the Phantom of this school," the Phantom replied. "Trust me, I know what Nazz is up to."


End file.
